Take me or leave Sirius
by Lefie
Summary: Severus is fed up with sirus flirting of course being a merauder sirius has somthing up his sleave involving Rent.SB/SS ENJOYY and review


Take me or leave me : Severus Snape(Janise) And Sirius Black(Maureen)

* * *

**Author: Here it is Take me or leave me Rent SS/Sb yaay have fun**

**Dislaimer: I do not own harrt potter characters/ I do not own rent songs at all I gain nothing from this.**

* * *

Snape Watched as Sirius smiled and flirted with Remus. Glaring he asked to be excused and walked over the other side of the great hall

grabbing blacks arm he dragged him to the wall. "Black, what are you doing?" Sirius gave a curious look "We were just talking." Snape rolled his

eyes; Black narrowed his eyes He stepped back "you know I can't take your potion master paranoia." Snape jerked back as if struck and turned

toward the great hall doors. Music began to play "Snape, wait…"Snape turned around only to have Sirius to walk up close and smirk:

_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me_

Severus noticed the great hall eyes on them before he could move Sirius put his arms around him his blues twinkling.

_Boys, girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby_

Severus jerked out of his arms and turned around only to find his way blocked by the golden trio. Sirius slid up to him and kissed him on the cheek

and stepped back. Dropping his leather coat, He showed off his Lean body.

_Take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me_

Severus shook his head and pushed past the trio only to hear a gasp. Whirling around, he saw Sirius on top of the Gryffindor table.

_Take me baby or leave me_

Sirius cat walked towards the end of the table and spun around and landed on his knees.

_A tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage_

_Baby lets have fun  
you are the one I choose  
folks would kill to fill your shoes_

Lifting his hands and slowly rose and held his hand out to Severus.

_You love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine and don't waste my time  
crying' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

Jumping off the table he chased after Snape who had rushed towards the back door to escape. The faculty and students fallowed them to the hallway.

_Take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me_

They both stopped in the hallway Snape glaring and Black smirking.

_No way, can I be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your Boy hot?  
Don't fight, don't loose your head_

Getting on his knees he crawled to Severus.

_'cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?_

He smiled knowingly

_Who's in your bed?_

coming closer..

_Kiss baby?_

* * *

When Sirius Got close Snape threw up his arms bending down to one knee and grabbed black by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Opening his mouth he told black what he thought.

_It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep baby_

Letting go he stepped back and threw off his coat surprising many students at the leather clad legs. Seamus Finnegan whistled…

_What's my sin?  
I never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?_

He spread his arms walking backwards he spun and grabbed the closest kid and dipped them. Returning to Sirius he rubbed against him , stepping back he wagged his finger at him and walked outside.

_so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compromise  
you're one lucky baby_

Behind them Draco was telling harry potter his thought's one thier romance..

Draco: _take me for what I am_

Harry: _a control freak_

Draco: _who I was meant to be_

Harry: _a snob yet over attentive_

Draco: _and if you give a damn_

Harry:_ a loveable droll geek_

Draco: _take me baby or leave me_

Harry: _a anal retentive_

both: _that's it_

They both threw up their arms and turned away from one another.

Severus was having a face off with Sirius. A crowd was all around them as the circled each other

Sirius:_ the straw that breaks my back_

Both: _I quit_

Severus: _unless you take it back_

Both: _Men_

Siriius: _what is it about them?_

He loked at remus with questioning look, Remus shrugged he didn't know either.

Both: _can't live with them or without them_

They bother entire school joined in with them as Severus spun and shook his head at Sirius when he came to a stop. Both of them walked towards one another

Both: _take me for what I am_

Severus: _who I was meant to be_

Sirius: _who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn_

Severus: _and if you give a damn then  
take me baby, or leave me_

Sirius: _take me baby; take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
_

both: _take me baby or leave me_

The stepped back from each other glaring

Both: _guess I'm leaving, I'm gone_!

Severus went to walk away when Sirius grabbed his collar and slammed there lips together

Pulling up for air he smirked "I was kidding, I would never let you go."

* * *

**Review: pls and thanks you**


End file.
